User blog:CrazyMori/Neith the Lost
|date = April 18th, 2013 |health = 45 |attack = 90 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 410 (+86) |mana = 235 (+40) |damage= 49 (+3.4) |range = 150 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.670 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.8) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |speed = 345 }} Neith is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes: Neith is an original fictional champion concept. Abilities Severed Ties is activated when Neith uses a basic attack on an enemy champion. When activated, Neith’s next used ability within 3 seconds is Amplified, removing the ability cost and gaining an additional effect. Amplified abilities and non-Amplified abilities share cooldowns. Using any non-Amplified ability will lower the cooldown of by 1 second. Using autoattacks on enemy units, but not structures, lowers the cooldown of , , and by 0.5 seconds each autoattack. |cooldown= }} Neith increases her body’s internal time and rushes towards the target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying a decaying slow for 2 seconds. This attack applies on-hit effects. Landing a killing blow with Double Accel refunds 50% of its mana cost and reduces its cooldown by 12 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= |cost=50/60/70/80/90 |costtype=mana }} Double Accel’s rush distance and slow increase significantly, and the cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= }} }} Neith’s blades extend and rip through the air in front of her, doing damage in a cone. All enemies damaged by this ability are silenced. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana }} Neith’s blades draw in all enemies hit, interrupting their abilities and pulling them to her current location. }} }} Neith slows her heart rate and becomes stealthed for up to 3 seconds. During this stealth effect, she ignores unit collision and slowly regains health over time. This heal is interrupted if the stealth ends early or Neith is revealed for any reason. |leveling= |cooldown= after leaving stealth |cost=70 |costtype=Mana }} In addition to the existing stealth effects, Neith gains bonus movement speed during stealth. If Neith breaks stealth by using a basic attack on an enemy champion, her next used ability will be Amplified regardless of the cooldown of . |leveling= }} }} Neith gains bonus attack speed for 4 seconds after using an Amplified ability. |description2= Neith marks an enemy champion, giving her vision on them for 8 seconds and granting bonus movement speed to all allies near the marked champion. If the marked champion dies during the duration, they explode in a 550 radius area of effect, healing all nearby allies for a percentage of their missing health. |leveling= of allies’ missing health |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=550 }} In addition to the existing mark effects, the marked enemy champion takes increased damage from physical damage sources. |leveling= }} }} Lore Neith never quite fit the society of the Solari. After Leonahttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Leona narrowly avoided her execution, her belief in defense and protection over simple raw violence quickly took hold with the holy men at the peak of Mount Targon. This did not suit Neith. She firmly believed that violence was a necessary evil, and that the precise and calculated use of violence could be used to change the world for the better. Why limit the power of the sun to simple self defense, when so many oppressed people across Runeterra could benefit from a violent removal of a tyrant or overlord? Born to the Solari, but never quite at home, she left the peak of the mountain and made her way down to the Rakkor, a fierce warriorhttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon tribe entirely dominated by their talent for violence. She disguised her appearance, was adopted into a family, and was brought up as any other tribal warrior. Neith anxiously awaited the day that she would face another member of the Rakkor in a fight to the death to prove her worth, training for weeks at a time, but when the day finally came, she felt...empty. Killing another member of her tribe, while a satisfying use of her combat prowess, felt pointless when there were so many others, oppressed by their society as she was with the Solari, that could benefit from her strength. All she had discovered here is that she was rather talented at the practical application of combat. Neith found her control over life and death quite liberating, and sought to spread this line of thinking much further than the slopes of Mount Targon. Once again, Neith left her home, but this time with a new purpose: to shape the world to her liking, one where violence could be used for the betterment of all of Runeterra. First stopping in Bilgewater, she quickly gained a name for herself there as one of the most talented assassins ever to grace the island, and later moved back to the mainland to expand her clientele. Initially, she only targeted those that she thought the world could be a better place without: A Noxian soldier who butchered civilians, an amoral Zaunite businessman, a notorious Bilgewater pirate, and so on. But as time went on, and Neith was exposed to far more violence than she had ever experienced before, she began to see shades of gray in her judgement. Who was truly the “good” side in the Demacia/Noxian conflict? Was there anything less respectable about one soldier than another in war? Neith traveled far and wide in an attempt to discover if there truly was anything like objective morality in the world, eventually arriving in Ionia. There, she learned of their reverence for balance, a concept that was unknown to Neith, but one she could immediately get behind. It was less about purging evil from the world through violence, and more of simply trying to preserve a neutral state of all of Runeterra. Ionia gave her focus and resolve, and she learned much from her training and meditation there, giving her a deceptively calm and controlled demeanor with which to hide the violent and savage personality of her youth. All in all, the world was becoming a much more complicated place than Neith had expected from her sheltered upbringing at the peak of Mount Targon. Every single nation from Noxus to Piltover seemed to have completely different ideas on what was right and wrong, and how to use power and violence properly to shape the world, and by this point Neith had seen nearly all of them. Now years older, perhaps her answered lied with the last possible place she expected...with the Solari. After all, she reasoned, the Solari were so wise, and yet they remained in solitude on top of their mountain, almost completely ignoring the outside world. Perhaps there was some value in that. Perhaps they had discovered something that she had not. She packed up what little she owned and hiked up Mount Targon once again. As she carefully evaded the Rakkor patrols, she pondered on what her home would think of her. Would they despise her and try to execute her for heresy like they tried to with Leona? Would they view her as a hero for attempting to purge the world of evil? Unfortunately, when she arrived, she was met without an answer. She found her town bare and deserted, and the elders of her temple murdered. Something, or someonehttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Diana, had destroyed her home and left nothing behind. Following a trail of violence through the Solari villages, she came upon an ancient temple dedicated to the worship of the Moon, which had only recently been disturbed, and following the trail forward led to somewhere far away called the “Institute of War.” Neith could reason this much. Someone had destroyed her home, and her only remaining link to finding the answers she seeked, using the power of the moon, and that someone had then left for some arena dedicated to, as she understood it, problem solving through calculated violence. Neith’s only hope in finding the knowledge she longed for would be to enter the League of Legends, and track down the assailant that had slaughtered the elders at her temple. Quotes ;Upon Selection *I am a means to an end. ;Movement *Yes. *Sensible. *Logical. *A reasonable request, summoner. *I smell blood. *They'll never see me coming. *If they only knew what I've seen. ;Attacking *Violence solves everything. *Your life ends here. *Worthless. *You give nothing to this world. ;Taunt *You think you can kill me? Many have tried before you, and many have failed. ;Taunt near enemy *How did it feel, ending their lives? How will it feel when I end yours? ;Joke *A joke? I'm not very good with those. *Can't you take this a little more seriously? ;Upon killing *...worthless. ;Upon using *End of the line. ;Upon using *Double accel! ;Upon using *Triple stagnate! ;Upon using *No escape. *You gave nothing to this world, and you will take nothing out. General Strategy The main reason Neith is marked as high skillcap is due to the simple yet complex nature of her Amplified abilities. In lane, you can utilize your passive to have a small amount of costless sustain with Amplified , at the cost of your only soft escape mechanism. You can also use your to pick off minions occasionally if it is too dangerous to get in with a melee basic attack. In the jungle, your is a valuable clear tool for jungle camps. In fights, initiating with one ability, such as your or means that you won't be able to Amplify that skill on that particular ability rotation, since they would be on cooldown. To encourage the style of a mostly all-in assassin, you can lower the cooldown on your abilities by staying in the fight and concentrating on a single enemy champion, but be aware that you have no innate damage tanking, jukes, or damage mitigation abilities outside of a non-blink stealth. Consider initiating, but then saving your Amplified ability until they use a summoner spell such as Flash, and then countering with an Amplified or , rather than burning the Amplified ability immediately. An Amplified is a soft escape, but a skillful use of this ability can set you up for a surprise second initiation into yet another Amplified ability. Best Sakuya NA Build Sakuya Notes Attack damage and more attack damage. Consider getting early Doran’s Blades to both give you health and to synergize with your Black Key’s Bonus AD scaling. As the game progresses, Guinsoo’s Rageblade is fairly effective because of your scalings and passive, but it doesn’t offer as much as a Bloodthirster early on. Technically, attack speed and ability power centric items can work for you, but your attack damage scalings are so high that it’s hard to see building those types of items first. Final Notes Aside from obvious inspiration from Fate/Zero, this is an experiment to see whether people will appreciate more complexity in lore for custom champions. About half of the development time went into ironing out the writing for her backstory. Additionally, this might be the last assassin I’ll make for a while. I have plans to make a fairly creative support caster in the near future, we’ll see when I get around to that. Comments and critiques are always welcome. Category:Custom champions